


Warcraft Writing Dump

by Wooitsmee



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Original Character(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooitsmee/pseuds/Wooitsmee
Summary: Welcome one and all to me writing shitty smut because I am trash for my oc's and ships! I do not know how often I'll update, it depends on my motivation to write. I'll be including both oc's and actual characters, and am starting off with my demon hunter, Kyarrae Felwing! Please enjoy!





	Warcraft Writing Dump

Kyarrae tapped her foot impatiently. She always hated this part of the day. Finally, the Illidari in front of her saluted and made his way to the gateway connecting Mardum to Azeroth. Kyarrae stepped up and did her best to stand still, standing in front of Kayn Sunfury. Her eyes were quickly drawn to his impressive biceps and chiseled chest.

“Illidari Kyarrae. Pay attention, please.” Sunfury sighed as Kyarrae looked up with a small frown. “Good news for you, we have a proper assignment. A rogue eredar by the name of Osyrsis Hatespear has united two factions of demons that were previously at each others throats. His new coalition poses a significant threat to Highmountain. Go end him, do not worry about the other demons. Without him, they should devolve into infighting.” Kyarrae grinned and the prospect and nodded, running off for the portals to Dalaran.

Kyarrae Felwing was not a large Illidari. Her frame was thin and athletic, more suited to running and dodging than head-on fights. Her most impressive features were two massive wings sprouting from her back, almost the size of Lord Illidan’s. Her horns curled back and looped around her ears once, and her body did not show the full signs of fel scarring. Two sharpened swords glowing with fel magic hung from her waist, her chosen weapons in place of warglaives. She grinned and stretched her wings, both her and the felbat soul inside her very happy to be flying again. She soon flew over Highmountain, spotting the sickly fel garrison of her target. Thankfully, the mountain slope provided her with a tree to perch under, in perfect view of the garrison.

After a few minutes of observing, Kyarrae came to the simple conclusion that she could not sneak into the garrison. A frontal attack would be suicide for the demon hunter, her specialty lying more in spying and sneaking than direct combat. She would need a plan. And after a few more minutes, she came up with one. Her wings spread once again and she took off, silently flapping onto the top of the fel structure. She slowly slid down until her hand slipped and she let out a yelp, falling all the way onto the ground and landing her face to face with two massive, hulking felguards. The demons snarled out and pointed their weapons at her, Kyarrae chuckling and placing her hands up in surrender. The demons raised their weapons, preparing to finish her off before a booming voice sounded from inside.  
“Wait. Illidari, haha… Take her to the prisons. I believe we could all use some… Entertainment… Then we will kill her, of course.” Kyarrae hid a smirk, her plan coming along smoothly. Then one of the felguards whacked her on the head, sending the Illidari unconscious. Not quite what she had hoped for.

When Kyarrae came to, the first thing she noticed was her nudity. Her clothing and weapons had been ripped from her body, exposing her modest chest and toned thighs. She frowned and rubbed her sore head, looking about her surroundings. She was trapped in a restricting cage, afforded almost no mobility. Just out of view, she heard dark laughter and the harsh voice of felguards.  
“Ah, the wench is awake. Shall we go now, brothers?” Agreement and more laughter came, four felguards rounding the corner. This was not part of the plan and Kyarrae was beginning to get nervous. Her hissed out and spit at the felguards, sharp talons raking at the cage. Then she realized they too were naked, their armor laying discarded on the floor. They stared at the naked demon hunter with lecherous eyes, and Kyarrae’s gaze could not help but be drawn to their limp members, each one at least eight inches even while flaccid. Kyarrae suppressed a worried shudder and glared at them angrily.  
The cage opened with the snap of a felguard finger, though Kyarrae was smart enough not to leave. The largest of the felguards smirked, motioning the others to back off. “I knocked her out, so my turn first…” He sneered and wrapped a hand around his own member, the semi-hard cock soon shoved in Kyarrae’s face. It smelled repulsive.

“Suck, whore. Do your duty. And no teeth.” 

Kyarrae glared up with defiant eyes. “Never.” She sneered, though she was cut off with a sudden whimper as a sword was held to her throat. Another felguard, grinned savagely, holding the blade steady so that it pressed against her throat.

“Suck, or my hand slips, Illidari bitch.”

Kyarrae looked up at the felguard, her burned out eyes glowing with hatred. Still, her self preservation took over and she obeyed, her hand reaching up to grab the disgusting, thick meat. She cringed at the overwhelming scent and the feeling of being watched by three other lusty felguards, though the sword pressed against her throat again and she got to work.

Her tongue moved out, long and thick and flexible, wrapping around the dickhead. She was clearly no stranger to sucking cock, her instinct taking over despite her disgust. The felguard’s demonic member quickly rose, at full attention by the time Kyarrae began to slip more than just the head past her plump, supple lips.

The moment she did, the felguard sent a telling wink to his comrades, grabbing the Illidari’s horns and using them as handles to force his entire length down the demon huntress’s throat. She gasped and choked and gagged as her mouth was filled with felguard cock, her sharp fangs applying pressure to the member before she remembered the sword pressing against her neck. She swallowed her pride- and to some extent the demonic dick- before the demon began to thrust and pump wildly, causing Kyarrae to gag and choke as she did her best to suck.

The demon laughed horribly and grunted with pleasure, Kyarrae’s muffled shrieks and gasps only helping him along. “Gaah… What a catch, the succubi will enjoy this! Her mouth… Hnng… Fits like a glove! Ah, it’s been so long since I’ve had mortal pleasures… Choke on my cock, elf-slut! Graah!” The felguard let out a mighty roar as Kyarrae cried out, thick, burning seed pumping from his cock and down her throat. The demon had either been pent up for a very, very long time, or felguards simply came a lot, as green-tinted semen was still dripping from his member as he withdrew himself from her throat.

Kyarrae gasped for air and coughed, her mouth completely filled with the demon’s foul cum. Gobs fell from her lips and splattered the floor below as she recovered, then flinched as a powerful hand smacked across her face. The felguard grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, glaring at her.

“Ungrateful whore! We suffer you to live, and yet you would spill our cum? Clean your mess up!” He snarled and slammed her to the ground, pressing her face to the floor near where she had spilled. The boot of one of the other laughing felguards pressed down on her neck, choking the Illidari before she scrabbled forwards and frantically licked up the cum she had spilled. She slowly swallowed, her stomach extending ever so slightly, bloated with semen, as she looked up at the felguard. He sneered and pressed his still-hard cock to her face.

“You missed some, slut.” She didn’t need to be told anymore, leaned forward to carefully lick the remaining cum from his dickhead and swallow. The felguard gave a satisfied smile and backed off, allowing the others to have their turn. Kyarrae sighed and held back tears, sensing she was in for a long night.


End file.
